


Chasing You Through the Stars

by LazyFrostine



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fall to the Darkside, Grogu is cute, I'll add more tags as i go, Lightsaber battles figurative and not, Love, M/M, Mando is such a good Dad, Multi, PTSD, Pining, Slow Burn, Spoilers for Episode 14 and 15, Torture, Toxic Relationship, slow burn maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyFrostine/pseuds/LazyFrostine
Summary: Soldier 76 or the Mandalorian Soldier feels a pull through the Force from a youngling he used to know. He races against time and space to save and train the youngling before the Sith can grab him and smother the light of a new Jedi Order.
Relationships: Ana Amari/Reinhardt Wilhelm, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 13





	1. Call Through the Force

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, I got this idea in the shower and the discord I am for the IAL fanfic has been helping me with ideas. This one is for them.

Soldier growled heavily as he dodged behind a food stall. The Quarry he was after had hired a few people to help protect him and Soldier wondered what the Quarry had promised his bodyguards. Unbeknownst to the Bounty Hunter, across the Galaxy a Jedi Youngling was calling out for a Jedi to train him. Just as Soldier formulated a plan that would knock out the bodyguards and win him his Quarry, the Force rushed over and down his spine.

  
_Grogu_. He thinks standing up and firing his rifle at two of the bodyguards. He then rushes the last bodyguard and the Quarry shooting both of them in the back of their knees. He brushes the lightsabers at his hip as he walks towards the fallen man, he reaches out towards Grogu.

_Grogu?_ He waits for an answer. After a few minutes, a joyous feeling strokes down his back. Smiling to himself he reaches down, grabs his quarry, and begins to drag him to his ship.

_I’m so sorry_. Soldier thinks, the memory of the Coruscant Temple on fire flashes behind is eyes.

_I’m coming, where are you?_ He asks Grogu.

_Tython._ Responds the tired voice. Soldier nods to himself and shoves his quarry into the Carbonite.

_Tython is good, did Ahsoka send you?_ Soldier asks rushing towards the cockpit to begin the ascension off of the planet.

A whisper of a yes crosses his mind, before vanishing. Soldier feels agitated and gently tugs on the Force. _Grogu feels fine, but his connection to the Force is fading._

As Soldier leaves the Plant’s atmosphere, he sends a signal to Shrike and her Knight.

**Found something will regroup on Tython.**

He enters hyperspace unwilling to wait for her response.

~o~

When he exits hyperspace, he watches as a Firespray-31 exits Tython’s airspace. The Force pulls him towards the ship, and he follows it into a jump. He is slightly surprised when he sees Nevarro come into view, but he follows.

When he lands a Mandalorian is waiting for him with Boba Fett and The Assassin Fennec Shand. Soldier was confused at how a Trio had banded together but the Force was centered around the Mandalorian.

“Where did you get the armor?” The Mandalorian asks phaser drawn. Soldier cocks his head curious; he hadn’t met a Child of the Watch before.

“I was gifted this Armor after the fall of Madalore, unlike you Foundling.” Soldier grunts, words slightly biting.

“Where did you get the armor?” The Mandalorian asks again. Soldier rolls his eyes and puts his rifle away.

“The Shrike of Madalore gave it to me.” Soldier answers. The Trio glance at each other. Soldier shifts from foot to foot agitated that they were wasting time over armor. After a few minutes he says,

“Where is Grogu? He called to me from Tython. I am assuming you are his Father.”

The Mandalorian’s grip tightens.

“How do you know about the Child?” He growls, finger tightening slightly on his phaser. Soldier sighs this was getting them nowhere.

“Why do you have Jedi Sabers?” Boba Fett interjects into the silence. Soldier stiffens before drawing his cloak around his hip.

“Let us go where others cannot see us and I will show you.” Soldier walks past the trio towards where he can feel the Force pulling him. The Mandalorian catches up and leads the way to what looks like a bookies’ office. As he enters, he notices a woman sitting causally with her feet on the table.

“What’s up Mando, how was your search for Ahsoka Tano?” She asks.

“You shouldn’t throw her name around. The New Republic might not hunt her down, but Imperial sympathizers will want her head.” Soldier growls startling the woman.

“And who are you?” She asks hand reaching for her rifle. Just as he feels Shand and Fett enter the room Soldier pulls gently on the Force and the window and door slide shut.

“Fuck!” The woman shouts jumping up and grabbing her rifle. Solider then lifts his hand out in front of him in a more obvious display and tugs on the Force. A tiny metal ball slips out of the Mandalorian’s pockets and into Soldier’s waiting palm.

“You’re a Jedi.” Mando says awe coloring his voice.

“I was a Jedi, now I am a Bounty Hunter like you, most days. Grogu always liked shiny things.” Soldier sighs looking the ball, after brushing the sabers at his hip, he pulls out a shiny bracelet covered in silver spheres. He then floats the ball back to Grogu’s father.

“How do you know about the Child?”

Soldier closes his eyes, and he can see fire, the blur of red sabers and feel the searing pain across the scars on his face.

“I was the one who got him out of the Jedi temple on Coruscant. I lost him shortly after getting into a fight with a Sith.” He says voice soft.

“I have looked for him since I was able to walk again.” His adds wanting to rub at his eyes.

“To feel him in the Force again…”

“I have answered you where is Grogu?”

“He was taken.” The Mandalorian finally answers, lowering his weapon causing the others to do so too.

“By whom?”

“Moff Gideon.”

“Ah the Dark Saber wielder. No matter, we shall get him back and I will train him. How did you learn of Tython?” Soldier asks knowing the answer.

“Ahsoka Tano sent us there.”

“Ahsoka told you she wouldn’t train him?”

“Yes.” Came the answer after hesitation.

“I am not surprised, but fear of losing another loved one should not stop us from helping the future.”

“How do you know what she is talking about?”

“Her master wasn’t the only one who turned to the Dark Side at the end of the Clone Wars. My lov- a Jedi Master from Tatooine I had grown up with also fell. Fear is what leads some Jedi to the Darkside, also anger. Ahsoka possibly remembered what it did to her Master and couldn’t put herself through that again. But Grogu has you.”

“Me?” The Mandalorian asks.

“Yes, someone to love and fight for. You are his Father are you not? Have you not saved him from evil time and time again? Have you not slain people to protect and get him back? Do you not show him how loved he is?” Soldier asks voice trailing off.

“Grogu is young, but he has learned that through pain there is happiness. Through Darkness is Light. When we retrieve him, he will continue to grow. You are his hope. He will not fall because you have not failed him yet.” Soldier finishes.

“You will not fail him like I did, for him and so many.” He adds, silence fills the air. He can tell they want to ask him more questions, but he turns slightly away from them.

“What is this about the kid?” The woman asks looking towards Mando.

“And you are?” Soldier asks.

“You first.” She glares rifle coming back up.

“Soldier.” He grunts.

“Cara Dune. Kid?”

“Moff Gideon took him off of Tython, we need your help.” The Mandalorian says turning to her. The others leave as they see to already know the plan.

Soldier half listens as the Mandalorian explains to Dune what is going on and what he needs from her. Soldier flinches slightly as his comms go off.

“Where are you? Shrike asks as soon as he opens it.

“Nevarro, found Grogu, helping his father get him back.” He explains, watching as her helmet shakes slightly.

“I’m glad you found him, but I thought you wanted to stay away from the Jedi.”

“I did, he needs training and Tano will not do it. I rather it be me than a Sith.”

“What does a Sith have to do with this?” The Mandalorian asks.

“Sith use the Force too, I wasn’t the only one that felt Grogu’s call. I was closer so I answered. Other’s will soon or are already on Tython looking for him. We need to be faster than them.”

“Also, the Sith wouldn’t be so kind to him.” Shrike adds.

“Moff Gideon isn’t good for him.” The Mandalorian argues.

“The Sith will be much worse. Gideon will- as I’ve just heard- want to experiment with Grogu, the Sith will torture him until he turns. When we get to him first it’ll solidify his bond with you and it will be harder for the Sith to turn him, if we so happen to cross paths with one.” Soldier explains, wanting to go further into detail but knew that would take time they didn’t have.

“I’ll let you know when we find the coordinates to Grogu.” Soldier says turning to Shrike.

“We will be there. Be careful.” She scolds then disappears.

“Let us go.” Soldier says before marching past the two towards his ship.


	2. Acquiring Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solider and crew stop by a Cantina for extra help.

Soldier walks down the ramp onto the soft dirt of Morak, he had allowed the Assassin to pilot his ship as he meditated.

“Grogu isn’t connected to the Force.” He explains as they all convene.

“Tano said he suppressed it.” Mando explains. Soldier nods.

“He’ll be fine when he finally reconnects. It’ll be good if you could connect to it to.”

Mando turns his head as if confused by the words. Soldier stares back before looking across the scenery of Morak. He didn’t want to explain the Force to the Bounty Hunter, but it would be a topic for when they got the information that they needed.

As Soldier waits for the crew, he gets an Attack from the Force causing Cara and Fennec to worry. He brushes them off as Mando and Mayfield make their escape from the building. Gritting his teeth, he helps the two women fire at the stormtroopers, he then stops as Fennec growls at him for shooting widely. He doesn’t want to get shot himself, so he steps away and watches. Then as they wake their way to the rendezvous point, he lets Cara fuss a little. She does so by punching at his arm, it reminds him of Shrike, and he continues to let her punch at him.

“Stupid, Soldier.” She mutters fondly as they enter the clearing where his ship is, and Fett’s is floating.

“I’ve heard worse.” He says back knowing she can’t see his smile. They watch as Fett shakes his ship slightly before ascending from the planet.

“Let us go.” Fennec says climbing up the ramp of his ship. He watches as Mayfield pops up far off in the distance, before shaking his head and climbing up the stairs.

~o~

“What did you mean? By connecting to the Force?” Mando asks carefully as he, Fett and Soldier all walk towards the cantina.

“Everyone can connect to the Force in a way. Jedi are- were- more attuned to it. There are others who are also attuned to the Force and use it differently.” Soldier adds at the end.

“Since you are his Father, you are linked to Grogu, through the Force. In other words the two of you are bonded together and if you use that it might help him with his fears.” Soldier explains as they enter the cantina.

“How does it work?” Mando asks, making his way over two three seated figures.

“Ah, Soldier there you are.” One of the figures remarks turning towards them.

“Shrike, when did you arrive?” He asks surprised to see her.

“Oh, a little while ago.”

“She’s gotten us lunch.”

“Bo- Katan.” Soldier nods. She gives him a soft smile with a little malice hidden in it. His skin slightly crawled, she had tried in the past to make a couple of passes at him, but he firmly wanted nothing to do with the Mandalorian Princess.

“Shrike was also telling us about your little issue.” Koska Reeves grinned viciously. Soldier didn’t like her either, reminded him of a certain dead Skywalker.

“I’ll be outside.” Soldier says sensing a pissing contest.

“Don’t be like that, Soldier.” Shrike calls after him, laughter clear in his voice. He simply ignores her and spots Reinhart looking over his hammer. He stands nearby and before Reinhart can express his joy in seeing him, loud crashes echo from inside the cantina.

“Ah, young Reeves.” Reinhart asks.

“Of course.” Soldier snorts.

“Who do you think will win?”

“It’ll get called off.” Reinhart laughs at that; Soldier knows the Princess and Shrike would watch until they get bored.

After a few minutes of imagining what was going on inside and watching a stay phaser beam, silence reigns.

“Want to go inside?” Reinhart asks.

“Nope.”

They both laugh at that. As they fall back into silence, Soldier feels another attack through the Force.

“Jack?” Reinhart asks as Soldier doubles over in pain.

“Fine.” He grits out as his vison swims and bleeds into a fiery inferno. He can taste the smoke on his tongue, fear filled his lungs, the burn of lightsabers across his face. And eyes burning golden red and filled with such rage and hatred it felt as though his heart was being ripped apart. He can hear the cackles of a dead man, roaring in his ears before he stamps it down. He’s suddenly staring at the sky with Mandalorian helmets staring at him.

“We must get going.” He rasps sitting up. Face twinging in pain as he scowls at his legs. No one says anything as he marches towards the Imperial Shuttle they had attacked earlier. Soldier swallows the smoke away as the lightsabers hang like boulders at his hips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was such a short chapter, I had a little trouble getting into the writing mode again. I hope you liked it. :D


	3. The New Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soldier and Co, arrive at Moff Gideon's Ship to save Grogu.

As they speed towards Moff Gideon’s ship, Soldier carefully explains the Force to Mando. Mando is an excellent student and by the time Reeves announces leaving Hyperspace, Grogu knows they have come for him.

Mando is excited and finds it a little hard to contain his excitement. Soldier doesn’t blame him; the Bounty Hunter was beyond worried for his tiny son and Moff Gideon was about ready to have his limbs ripped from his body.

“Remember your parts.” Fett growls through the comms. The Princess makes a wise crack as Reeves counts down. Soldier would be staying on the ship as back up, he kept getting attacked by something through the Force and would only get in the way. Cara grins at him as Princess and Reeves make a beautiful theatrical performance.

“Nice landing.” Soldier says genuinely as the Shuttle slides to a halt.

“Thank you.” Princess says winking and blowing him a kiss. He makes a face, fully knowing she can’t see it. He almost laughs knowing what look was on his face, he holds his tongue as weapons appear in people’s hands. He really didn’t want to get shot.

“Good Luck.” He says to everyone before they leave. The Princess mimes blowing another kiss, Reeves salutes him, Fennec gives a malicious grin and Cara laughs. Mando nods before vanishing into the smoke.

Jack sits down facing the open ramp knowing full well no one would be coming through. He closes his eyes and lets the Force fall over him. After a few minutes he hesitantly reaches out through it. He can feel Mando getting his ass beat by one of the Dark Trooper droids. He smiles a little as Mando begins to get the other hand. He can feel Grogu’s anxiety and fear. It settles slightly as Mando reaches out to Grogu assuring him he was on his way. Jack reaches further out, and he feels slight anguish at the familiar feeling of something racing towards them through hyper space. It answers back, curiously.

 _Skywalker_. He thinks. The feeling that rings back is like Anakin but softer, and somewhat more hopeful.

 _I didn’t realize there were more._ The Young Skywalker says indicating Jack’s past.

 _Master Yoda always liked to leave things out._ Jack thinks wistfully.

 _There are so many of us, so many that are lost and so many gone._ Jack mourns.

 _This Child will be our future._ Skywalker assures. Jack suddenly feels his fear. Jack sighs, another soul he must teach, but he doesn’t feel sad about it, he can feel the joy of it. To be useful again, is what he longs for. Before he can answer the younger Skywalker child, Grogu calls for him.

Soldier jumps to attention and walks off of the ship. He raises his rifle as a Dark Trooper droid flies into the hanger. He fires effortlessly, Helix Rockets tearing through the droid easily. He inspects if for a second before rushing towards the Bridge. As he makes it to the elevator the sound of an X- Wing arriving. He smiles to himself and punches the doors closed.

 _First Lesson._ He sends through the Force. Skywalker groans, and Jack grins as images of Yoda fooling around with a younger Skywalker filters through.

_Always be on time to a fight._

_I’m not even late._

_You are not at my side at the moment, are you?_

The Young Skywalker lets loose a couple of Tatooini curses and Jack laughs.

_I’ll leave a few for you._

The elevator finally stops and just as the doors open, Soldier dodges a plasma blast and returns fire. Soldier grunts as a droid swipes at him, he shoulder checks it and then blasts its head off.

 _I hobbled one for you._ Jack grins to himself as he shot out the legs of another droid.

_Thanks._

Jack laughs and pushes his way down the hall, finally getting closer to the Bridge. He then waits for the Young Skywalker.

“You were not what I was expecting.”

“You sound like your mother.” Soldier grumbles.

“You knew my mother?”

“Padme had a way with words, she was a Senator for Naboo” Jack says, before pushing the young Jedi out. He collects himself faster than Soldier had been anticipating but he is pleased none the less.

“Good reflexes kid.” Soldier praises as he helps with backup. Skywalker grumbles and Jack chuckles.

“Lesson Two, always keep your head about you.” Soldier instructs.

“What does that even me-“

Soldier pushes him out of the way of a droid and takes care out it.

“Multitask thoughts later.” Soldier supplies unhelpfully.

“That makes no sense.” Skywalker sighs.

“I know.” Soldier says smugly. Skywalker’s next cuts are a little angrier and it reminds him of Gabriel’s ex- padawan.

“Lesson Three, it is alright to be angry.” Soldier says as they finally make it to the blast doors.

“But-“

“If one gets rid of one’s emotions, they allow them to sneak up on them. There must be a balance. I trust Yoda did tell you that much.” Soldier says softly.

“It is alright to be fearful too.” He adds as Skywalker begins to feel unsure about what lies ahead.

“You won’t be alone for long, but I must distract the Sith.” Soldier begins as the blast doors slowly open.

“The Si-“

“There are other Sith besides, Sidious. And they are not as small minded as he is. Take Grogu and go find Tano. Tell her-“ Soldier is suddenly cut off as the doors fully open. They both look out at the scene before them.

“Good job.” Soldier nods to Moff Gideon who looks like he wanted to shrivel up and die.

“Cake walk.” The Princess scowls.

“Didn’t get your saber?”

“Oh no I got it.” The Queen lifts up the saber.

“She didn’t even fight for it.” Gideon scowls.

“Mandalorian’s don’t usually fight each other for the Throne. That is just a rumor they spread through the Galaxy.” Soldier grins. The Queen and Reeves smirk, Cara looks smug and Fennec looks bored.

“What?” Gideon exclaims. The Queen lets out a peel of laughter.

“It’s true.” Reeves grins. Soldier leaves them to taunt the prisoner and walks over to Grogu. Mando steps slightly forward, still on high alert. Soldier lets him.

_Hello little one._

Grogu whines in response and Soldier kneels. Mando moves out of the way after sensing Soldier means no harm.

 _I’m so sorry._ Jack pulls off his helmet and Grogu grins. Jack lifts him up, grinning. Grogu touches his face and all is forgiven as they swap memories and emotions. Jack turns to the group causing Reeves and The Queen to draw out their weapons. Cara is surprised and Fennec still seams bored.

“Stars, it’s Jack Morrison.” Gideon breaths.

“But the Reaper wiped out all of the Jedi.” He adds wonder in his voice.

“Hmm. He missed.” Jack says thoughtfully.

“Your kind failed Madalore.” The Queen hisses dark saber raised. Jack regards her quietly.

“Unfortunately, yes.” He answers carefully.

“We also failed the entire Galaxy. When Madalore fell, so did the Republic. The Jedi were wrong, and those that are left need to rectify the wrongs of the past, you may not be able to forgive us, but we will bring Balance to the Force and make sure another War does not happen.”

“Pretty words for a Jedi Guardian, especially one who convinced Madalore to let the Clones in.” She snarls. Jack wants to argue with her, but he shakes his head. She had barely been alive when Madalore fell into ruin and also didn’t know Jack was almost kicked out of the Jedi for siding with the Madalore.

“Live in the past if you wish.” He finally answers, he turns to Mando. He taps Grogu’s nose, who coos, and hands him to his father. Jack backs away and watches the two.

“Lesson Four.” Jack says turning to Skywalker.

“One must hide, very well.”

“What?”

“Feel that?” Jack growls as the attacks through the Force finally become clear.

“Sith.” Skywalker breaths.

“Yes, and they are looking for Grogu. A good place to hide him would be Tatooine but I feel like you already know a good place. I will lead them off track. So Lesson Four, One must hide very well. How do you think Yoda hid for so long? Obi Wan just made it obvious.” Jack adds, he looks over at Mando and is almost surprised to see his helmet is off. The Force is warm through them, it sings in the air.

“Your father hated sand far more than he wanted revenge.” Jack looks back at the Young Skywalker. He could see Padme in his soft features and the determination and love from Anakin.

“He hated sand?”

“Probably more than you do, Young Skywalker.” Jack smiles.

“It’s Luke.” He smiles back.

“I’ll see the two of you soon enough.” Jack pats Luke’s shoulder as the Force settles and Grogu’s fears melt away. They watch as Grogu is picked up by Luke and they leave.

“Goodbye, R2.” Jack calls after the little droid. He gives an excited shake and whistle as the elevator doors close.

“That little droid has been through it all.” Jack smiled to himself and then turns to the former Mandalorian.

“You’ve sacrificed a lot.” He probs. Mando looks at him with watery eyes.

“It is-“ He hesitates.

Jack knows what it is like to have everything you’ve stood for ripped away.

“It is alright, he’ll be fine and so will you.” Jack soothes. Mando looks up into Jack’s eyes and gives a weak smile.

“It is worth it.”

Jack smiles back.

“It is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! A second chapter! Once I got into the writing groove I couldn't stop. Happy New Year everyone!


	4. Jedi Hunter

“Good Luck, Mando.” Cara says as Fett and Fennec wait for her and her prisoner.

The Queen and Reeves had already left to collect the rest of the Mandalorians.

“It’s Din.” Din says looking a little lost.

“That’s a good name.” She smiles. She then slaps him on the shoulder before heading out. Din and Jack watch the ship leave long after it is after sight.

“It’ll get easier.”

“Really?”

“Somewhat.” Jack admits, Din’s shoulders sag slightly.

“When the Jedi fell, I lost so much, friends, lovers, students. Everything fell apart. I was so angry and so lost when I realized what was going on, how the Galaxy viewed the Jedi. I was lost for so long and then feeling Grogu again.” Jack closes his eyes and let the joyous feeling fill him again.

“I realized I was acting like a fool. Shoving my emotions away didn’t work, and as you can see it didn’t help.” Jack motions to the Imperial Ship.

“Anakin Skywalker lost his way, and the Jedi were so afraid of what he was dealing with that they let him spiral. There were not a lot of Grey Jedi -Jedi who balance both Light and Dark inside themselves- and the one that was supposed to be his Jedi Master died.” Jack explains motioning for Din to follow him.

“This imbalance led to a lot of fallen Jedi or Sith. Ashoka didn’t want to help you because her own Master Skywalker, Luke’s Father, fell and hard. I met him once when we were younger, we were terribly similar, but I had more of a support system than he did. Obi Wan was a great man, it’s just he hadn’t been ready to admit his own shortcomings.”

Din listened with rapt attention as Jack explained the Fall of the Republic and Jedi.

“Where does Grogu fit in all of this?” Din asks as they begin moving the ship away from where they had been.

“Any Force wielder will tell you, there must be balance. But they might be biased on that. The Zaracoons are really Force driven and they believe in the Balance like nothing else. If you asked them, about the Sith and Jedi, they would tell you it is inevitable for the Jedi to come back. Sith and Jedi have been at each other’s throats for eons and will continue to do so. Grogu, Luke, I and others are bringing the balance back. Until it tips again.”

“Then what is the point?” Din asks. Jack stares out at the unmoving stars.

“Without darkness, how do you know there is light?” He asks turning to Din, who is still so young who had horrors done to him and Jack’s heart aches for him.

“All we can do is teach the next generations to not repeat the past, to prevent and save future generations.” Jack finishes, silence rings around them. Jack finished pushing the buttons readying the ship for hyperspace and leans back patiently waiting for Din to throw them into Hyperspace. He thinks about the Jedi from before, and the future spread out with the new ones.

“Entering Hyperspace.” Din says suddenly and the stars streak past them.

~o~

Jack looks over at Din. The Mandalorian has been asleep, shortly they entered hyperspace. He looks back out at the stars streaking past him. He shakes his head slightly at the thought of leaving this Mandalorian on his own.

_Talon will be after him if they are not already._

Jack thinks running his fingers absentmindedly over the sabers at his sides. He then formulates a plan. He doesn’t need much to convince the Young Father in helping them throw Talon off of his son’s trail, but as he glances back over at the Beskar armor he knows it’ll be harder.

“Din?” He asks softly. Din rouses quickly.

“We’ll be leaving Hyperspace shortly; we also plan for when we leave it. Shrike and Reinhart will be there waiting for us, but there is the possibility there will be others too.” He gets straight to the point knowing sugar coating it wouldn’t work.

“These others are the Sith you mentioned earlier? And they are after Grogu and Skywalker?” He asks hands ready to get them out of Hyperspace. Jack also places his hands by the weapons controls.

“Yes, and yes. We need to convince them we have lost Grogu.” Jack explains.

“How to do we convince them? Is that the reason why you let go a few of the Tie Fighters?”

“Good, you are on the right track. I sent out a beacon with those Tie Fighters and by the time anyone goes searching for them Grogu and Luke should have hidden themselves. We’re going to play a game of cat and mouse, similar to how you had to track down Gideon. It’ll be easier because only Luke knows where he and Grogu are going to end up.” Jack adds.

“Leaving Hyperspace in 3…”

“2.” Jack says.

“1.”

The exit hyperspace and gently pulled up to the other ship. Shrike makes a hand signal when they drift by the Bridge window.

“Somethings off quick, set the autopilot we need to my ship.” Jack says, quickly flipping buttons.

Din doesn’t question it and rushes to help. They both jog out to the loading bays where Jack has called his ship.

“Faster.” Jack presses running harder as something nags at the back of his head. They are barely in the cockpit when Shrike’s voice cries,

“Engaging!”

Jack swears.

“Weapons are there.” He points next to his seat and practically throws his ship out of the loading bay. The Imperial ship explodes sending Jack’s ship into a spin.

Jack quickly rights his ship and there are five Talon Cruiser engaging Shrike’s ship.

“Damn it.” Jack curses and throws open the comms.

“Get ready to jump!” He cries.

“See you on Moriatas.” Shrike responds.

“Where is-“

Jack throws them into Hyperspace before Din can finish.

“Moriatas is a water planet. You have to dive towards the core to get to where the inhabitants are. It’s a maze of rocks and forest down there. Our ships are small enough to fit into the caves, the Empire will have to send their Tie Fighters and they won’t survive the dive.” Jack explains before rushing out of the cockpit to swap his armor.

When he comes back Din is staring at his helmet. His heart twinges and he places a hand on Din’s shoulder.

“Wear it for Grogu.”

“What about you?” Din nods at Jack’s sabers. Jack is quite for a moment.

“I haven’t forgiven myself yet. You haven’t done anything wrong. The Armorer would not have given you that Sigil if they didn’t know what you were willing to sacrifice for it.”

The Children of the Watch might have been set in their ways, but their Armorer always made Sigils with purpose. But Jack didn’t tell him that as he watched Din get some of his resolve back.

“For Grogu.” Din says, sliding the cool Baskar over his head.

“For Grogu.” Jack agrees, sitting down and counting down to exiting Hyperspace.

~o~

They barely left hyperspace when they were getting shot at.

“How did they find us?” Jack growls as Shrike connects to his comms.

“I have an idea and I don’t like it.” She says, firing neatly at a few Tie Fighters.

“All we can do is dive.” She adds racing ahead of Jack and Din.

“Get ready to enter the Atmosphere.” Jack growls, swerving between four Tie Fighters and causing them to collide. Din hums in response, flipping the appropriate switches will maintaining fire with their enemy.

“What is that?” Din asks suddenly as Jack begins to point the ship downwards towards Moriatas’ surface.

“That is a Jedi Hunter’s ship.” Shrike replies, before her ship vanishes into the cloudy planet.

“We’re screwed.” Jack snarls jerking the ship out of the way of a Kyto beam.

“And that?” Din asks.

“I’ll explain later.” Jack grits out, jerking the ship again. Din remains quite as they try and get away from the Jedi Hunter’s ship.

“Take power from the guns and reroute them to the shields we are going to do something really stupid.” Jack commands, as he pulls up on the ship. Din rushes to complete the task.

“When I say so, enter hyperspace and then pull us immediately out of it.” Jack growls. Din turns his helmet to look at him. Jack then stops pulling the ship up and then cuts the engines, so they are floating.

They watch as the Jedi Hunter’s guns finally stop firing to cool off. Jack’s heart is beating in his throat as they watch the cannon begins loading its new fire. Din’s gloves creak as he grips the Hyperspace lever. Right before the Kyto cannon fires Jack screams,

“Now!”

The entire ship lurches forward and then groans throwing them back forcefully.

“Brace!” Jack manages to shout before the ship slams into Moriatas’ ocean.

~o~

_“Sunshine? Sunshine, kiss me slowly.”_ A voice sings in Jack’s ear. Jack moans in pain and sits up. Din is laying sprawled under the command board. He shakes the words from a past lover and rises carefully from the floor.

“Din?” He gently taps near the Bounty Hunter. Din sits up fast and grunt grabbing at head.

“Careful, but work fast, we must get below the ocean.” Jack says quickly. He sits gingerly in his chair and turns the ship back on. It gives a slight his in protest before shuddering on.

“That was stupid.” Din says in awe. Jack smiles to himself.

“It was wasn’t it.”

“Well, it worked, where to next?” Din asks.

“Down, and then through the mazes.” Jack says pushing the ship towards the center of the planet.

As they dive, Jack describes what they will down. Sitting low is a good idea and then sneaking off of the planet, in a few days.

“So, this planet is like Coruscant.”

“Oh yes, lots of hidey holes. And you can get lost in them. I used to come here to think.” Jack says smiling to himself.

“Nice place to think?”

“Hmm hm. Very calming. Almost there, hold on this is usually disorientating.” Jack warns. The ship shoots out of the ocean and rolls before righting upside down. Jack then leads them to a hole just big enough for his ship.

“Welcome to Moriatas.” Jack waves his hand as he slides into the docking bay and a bolder shuts the opening closed.

“Beautiful place.” Din says looking at all the blueish grey walls.

“It really is, come on we have to ditch the ship.” Jack helps Din get up. They pack up as much as they can and head out. Shrike is waiting for them and helps carry Din.

“Reinhart?” Jack grunts, sealing the ship.

“Already at the safe house.” She answers. Jack nods and they wind their way through the mazes of the rock.

“Here we are.” Shrike says as they appear at what looks like a dead end. She kicks the wall and the floor opens up. She jumps down and vanishes.

“Send him down.” She calls.

“Careful now.” Jack says lifting most of Din’s weight for him.

“I’m going to let go.” Jack says gently as Din hangs from their hands.

“Reinhart will catch you, but you need to go slow. There are a few footholds.” Jack instructs softly.

“S’kay.” Din answers. Jack suddenly doesn’t want to let him go.

“Jack?” Shrike calls.

“Here he comes.” Jack answers and lets Din go. He regrets it instantly as Din just slides away. He hears a grunt of pain and apologies. Jack looks behind him at the barely lit hallway if you could call it that. He traces the slightly glowing rock before kicking the wall and dropping down before the rock slid shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is kind of long, I just kept going and I was like, nope this isn't a good stopping point and this one wasn't either. Please leave a comment if you would like :D


End file.
